O fim do véu
by BielxDD
Summary: Milhares de anos se passaram desde que Tal e Milla lutaram pela paz. Mas novos problemas surgem, e novos heróis terão de travar uma luta ainda maior...
1. Chapter 1

**Essa fic não é só minha. Eu a construo junto com um amigo. E isso é tudo que precisam saber. Enjoy D**

**Disclaimer: **O mundo da Sétima Torre não nos pertence. Pertence ao Tio Nix, e espero que ele não se importa de ser chamado assim xD

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Sétima Torre**

**Fic: O Fim do Véu**

**Prólogo**

Entre guerras e paz; problemas e soluções; ódio e amor, aqueles povos continuavam evoluindo, continuavam intactos, continuavam com suas vidas. O Castelo se mantinha em pé, os navios do gelo continuavam resistentes, mesmo com o clima frio e as condições desfavoráveis.

No Castelo muitas coisas mudavam, mas a força da Magia da Luz continuava fonte de dependência daquelas pessoas. Os portões do Castelo ficavam sempre abertos.

As ordens haviam voltado. A ambição humana era maior que o desejo de uma civilização com direitos iguais. Os herdeiros das famílias da nobre Ordem Violeta, adoravam menosprezar os Escolhidos com menos perícia na Magia da Luz, que tinham maiores dificuldades com as cores avançadas. Mas os renegados não mais existiam, o povo era livre, tinha direito... Tudo isso se devia a uma lenda, que mesmo o mais avassalador dos inimigos não conseguira derrubar: Tal Graile Reren, o nobre Escolhido estava na memória de todos, mesmo os milhares de anos que separavam suas eras.

Os homens do Gelo avançavam em sua reconhecível perícia nas guerras. Agora, aquele povo tinha em seu poder uma quantidade muito maior de Pedras-do-Sol. Não era comum, mas vez ou outra se encontrava tais pedras cravadas em algumas armaduras e nas pontas de algumas afiadas armas. Tornou-se nobre o guerreiro que mesmo com as tradições antigas, sabia usar com destreza a Magia da Luz.

Mas mesmo essas inovações não mudavam o costume daquele povo. Os Homens do Gelo continuavam adorando o sofrimento como seu professor. O poder das Matriarcas... Este como sempre se mantinha um mistério. As Garras de Danir haviam sido inutilizadas, mas uma de suas mais nobres portadoras continuava na mente de todo aquele povo: Milla Mão-de-Garra.

Fic humildemente escrita por Breno Pitol Trager e Gabriel Mendes... Baseado no livro: "A Sétima Torre" de Garth Nix

**Capítulo 1: Início**

O amanhecer sempre deixava Sean animado. Era uma exceção apenas quando acordava do amanha de um dia ruim. E esse tal mau humor estava muito freqüente ultimamente. Era notável a qualquer um, a frustração do herdeiro ao trono do Castelo dos Escolhidos. Mesmo aos nove anos de idade Sean não tinha sequer mordomia, ainda que um dia chegasse ao maior cargo do seu povo. O pai era exigente, Sean sabia que ele o amava ainda que não demonstrasse esse afeto. A mãe mal conhecia, sendo que ela havia morrido quando o garoto tinha quatro anos. O imperador costumava dizer:

"Meu filho, ainda que seja meu herdeiro, não entrará à Ordem Violeta pelo sangue que tem e sim pelo suor que derramar. Até que se torne o imperador, terá prestigio e reconhecimento por merecer. Um dia assumirá o trono, seja da inferior Ordem Vermelha, ou do maior posto da Ordem Violeta".

Sean sabia que causava mais problemas do que deveria. Três semanas o afastavam de seu teste para a Ordem Vermelha, todos do castelo o respeitavam, pareciam achar o Imperador louco por não dar ao próprio herdeiro o selo, a honra de pertencer a mais alta Ordem do Castelo. Mas ele sabia que não merecia. A sua frustração, que aumentava a cada manhã era por sua busca sem êxito a uma Pedra-do-Sol.

Até uma dessas pedras, a maior fonte de poder dos escolhidos, o pai negara e sem uma delas ele não poderia ser admitido à ordem. Sean possuía sim, uma dessas pedras. Mas para ele não era o suficiente, aquela pequena pedra que ele carregava no pescoço era de longe para o menino, o suficiente.

"Certamente é possível uma aprovação com isso... Mas é humilhação demais, o filho do Imperador ter uma única Pedra-do-Sol. Está quase morta, pareci que meu pai só quer que eu entre à Ordem e depois ganhe algum festival e consiga uma pedra melhor. Será necessário..." vivia pensando Sean entre vários afazeres, como suas aulas, diversão entre outros interesses particulares "ROUBAR? Não, eu não posso me rebaixar a esse nível, preciso pensar em algo rápido, ainda que passe no teste com 'isso', preciso de uma outra pedra a todo custo".

Sean sabia toda a teoria da magia invocada por essas pequenas rochas mágicas. Como de fato prestou atenção nas incontáveis aulas de invocação mágica que lhes foram prestadas, o menino poderia criar até a maior mágica que os escolhidos conhecem. Ele poderia usar o violeta... Se não fosse a fraca Pedra-do-Sol que tinha, desde os quatro anos.

Mas teoria e prática são coisas distintas. Em uma semana faria dez anos e teria seu teste. O garoto estava convicto que teria uma bela reprovação como presente, caso não obtivesse uma segunda pedra. E mesmo que comparecesse ao teste com uma dessas pedras, precisaria encontrá-la logo, a tempo de invocar a magia necessária rápido, principalmente o Raio Vermelho da Destruição. Não fazia isso com sua pedra, porque caso não conseguisse outra delas, usando a que tinha no momento, ela ficaria mais fraca ainda. Mas se caso ele não treinar-se, ficaria mais longe ainda da ordem. E de provar seu valor ao pai.

Os clãs continuavam independentes, apesar de todo o trabalho das Matriarcas para que os homens do gelo tentassem viver em harmonia, era claro que as rixas entre os Homens-do-Gelo não deixaram e não deixariam de existir. A morte continuava sendo a punição pelos erros, os problemas entre alguns Escolhidos continuavam presentes, principalmente pela falta dos espíritos sombra. Ainda que milhares de anos separassem os Escolhidos a esse ritual que permitia a eles ter um servo de Aenir, era claro que o povo do castelo queria conhecer a vida com tais criaturas à disposição.

O nome da Matriarca responsável pelo selo desse ritual continuava na memória de todos, incluindo os Escolhidos. O nome de Malen era inesquecível, até mesmo para o tempo avassalador. Enquanto uns a idolatravam por ter livrado as criaturas de Aenir da escravidão e da servidão aos humanos, uns a repudiavam, por ter retirado esse poder dos Escolhidos.

Mas as Guerreiras do Gelo continuavam idênticas. Agora aquelas mulheres invejavam um poder, sonhavam com o vislumbre de um dia ter em suas unhas aquelas garras. As Garras de Danir foram guardadas, há muito que ninguém tinha o prestígio de usá-las, a morte de Milla Mão-de-Garra retirou o direito de qualquer um a portar aquelas armas. O povo do gelo avançava no arsenal. Muitas armaduras de Selski agora eram incrementadas com a Magia da Luz. Não era comum, mas vez ou outra havia armas que continham pequenas Pedras-do-Sol cravadas em suas lâminas assassinas. A caça era fonte de alimento, destreza em combate era fonte de reconhecimento e inteligência e sabedoria continuava sendo as principais "armas" das Matriarcas.

Mesmo os milhares de anos não mudavam o pilar do Mundo das Trevas. O Véu, as Grandes Pedras, os guardiões. O tempo não modificava aquilo tudo. Mas haveria um dia em que tudo se transformaria e a vida daqueles povos mudaria para sempre. Um dia tudo mudaria. Esse dia, de fato não estava muito longe.

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

Dois jovens, duas buscas, dois destinos... Sean e Rina. Um quer uma Pedra-do-Sol a todo custo, outra se livrar do destino de se tornar uma Matriarca... E ambos encontrarão problemas... O início dos problemas, apenas a degustação da verdadeira desgraça. No próximo capítulo, de nome: Busca... Tragédia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: A busca**

"Porcaria! Se as coisas continuarem assim... Logicamente serei reprovado" raciocinou Sean mentalmente enquanto esfregava os olhos, era típico fazer isso, quando se acorda de uma noite mal dormida. O único contato maior que Sean tinha com Pedras-do-Sol, além daquela que vergonhosamente ele carregava no pescoço, eram aquelas instaladas em seu quarto. Ele concentrou-se na luz e rapidamente o quarto se iluminou, aquelas pedras há muito tempo o garoto pensou em usar como uma Pedra-do-Sol para seu teste, mas descobriu que seria inútil "Meu pai disse que a maneira mais fácil de conseguir uma pedra do sol é no festival de música. Mas eu infelizmente não quis participar. Será que terei mesmo de roubar de alguém? Ou escalar uma torre?" disse o menino baixinho, cada vez mais convicto de que acabaria arranjando enormes confusões.

"Maldição! Se as coisas continuarem assim, muito provavelmente acabarei aprovada" pensou Rina entre um movimento de sua espada, executado com precisão. Rina tinha um cabelo negro, liso com as pontas levemente encaracoladas. Portava uma espada poderosa, onde também estava cravada uma Pedra-do-Sol, porém tinhas ordens expressas para não usar tal arma.

Ela era feita de um metal retirado de uma caverna de mândrus que ficava a alguns quilômetros de seu clã. A garota sonhava em um dia assassinar um Merwin e com seu chifre ter uma espada poderosa. Mas se a situação tomasse o rumo que deveria, há alguns anos o pesadelo da garota se concretizaria e o dia em que ela recebesse a ordem para tornar-se uma matriarca chegaria. A visão de seus olhos castanhos claros ficarem leitosos a aterrorizava. As repreensões que recebia por treinar sua habilidade com armas aumentavam ultimamente. Lições sobre sabedoria e liderança eram cada vez mais aplicadas para Rina. A garota estava certa de sua vocação: desejava a todo custo morrer pelo seu povo nas batalhas e não guiar ele ao sucesso. Mas as vozes das Matriarcas eram mais altas. E os argumentos da menina eram quase nulos. Não demoraria muito e sua angústia se tornaria realidade.

"O que faz com essa espada? Já dissemos você está somente a alguns circuitos de ser uma Matriarca Jovem, apenas deixamos essa poderosa espada em seu quarto porque você nos disse que gostaria de ter uma arma como decoração... Se continuar usando-a, vamos retirá-la, já que nos prometeu o contrario e não cumpri os seus selos. Ainda mais se tratando DESSA arma... Essa Pedra do Sol cravada na base é muito valiosa" disse Milen, a Matriarca que ensinava Rina tudo o que conhecia.

Um pedido de desculpa chorosa espalhou-se no ar quente do quarto de Rina. Mas o que se passava na mente de Rina era o contrario... Ela pensava: "De que adianta essa Pedra, se ninguém a usa, os Homens-do-Gelo poderiam tentar usar a magia que dizem vim dessas rochas em seu benefício... Como os Escolhidos! Enfim, voltemos a mais um dia chato de lições tediosas..." resmungou Rina, a única unidade que sabia lhe entender... Sua própria mente.

O dia atual era folga para Sean. Queria estar treinando, queria estar brincando com seus incontáveis amigos do castelo. Queria poder exibir uma Pedra-do-Sol original a todos. Foi nessas condições que esbarrou em uma pessoa... Um conhecido, uma das pessoas que ele mais invejava. Esse sentimento cresceu, ao ver agora, o que sua prima Lena carregava, além daquela enorme Pedra original cravada num anel muito brilhante.

"Pequeno Sean, o que faz aqui?" perguntou a garota. Lena era uma bela garota, cabelos ruivos e lisos emolduravam um rosto levemente pálido. E o uniforme violeta lhe caía muito bem. Ela possuía um belo anel com uma Pedra-do-sol. E Sean pode notar, havia ganhado uma pedra nova, tão brilhante quanto à do anel, só que ficava em um belo colar.

"Bela pedra" comentou Sean com grosseria, o garoto se recusou a oferecer luz à prima com aquela humilde pedra que tinha. Sem responder pra menina porque estava nos corredores violeta sendo ele um mero aprendiz da vermelha, Sean perguntou onde havia conseguido a pedra. Lena era três anos mais velha que ele. Como se isso não bastasse Lena era conhecida por todo o castelo devido a sua incrível habilidade em criaferas, um jogo que tinha se tornado bem popular entre escolhidos, quando há muito tempo atrás os tabuleiros foram todos recolhidos e levados a uma área especial do castelo, onde qualquer um pudesse jogar caso marcasse hora.

"Obrigada. É original assim como a do anel. Eu não a queria, mas meu irmão fez questão de me dar quando ganhou na competição da música" falou Lena sorrindo.

Sean sentiu raiva, há tempos ele queria uma pedra original, mas tudo que seu pai tinha lhe dado era uma pequena pedra. "Como se for pra ordem vermelha já não fosse humilhante suficiente..." pensou Sean com um olhar furioso.

"Hei Sean... Estou indo jogar Criaferas, está afim?" falou Lena amigável.

"Claro... Mas só se você concordar com uma coisa" disse Sean misterioso. Ele tinha finalmente a chance de ganhar uma pedra do sol, mesmo que para isso tivesse de passar por cima da prima.

"Fale" comentou Lena, sempre tratando Sean muito educadamente.

"Vamos apostar nossas pedras do sol!" exclamou Sean

"Está louco!" respondeu Lena

"Qual é... Você tem duas pedras originais, só vai perder uma" falou Sean tentando convencer a menina.

"Hmm... Está bem... Mas Sean, eu acho que quem vai perder é você" falou Lena. Por mais educada que fosse tinha plena consciência de que era a melhor. E deixou isso bem claro.

"Vamos só ver" respondeu Sean, e os dois jovens começaram a se dirigir para o salão de criaferas, que ficava nos níveis verdes.

**Prévia:**

Uma partida divertida, uma aposta arriscada, um emocionante combate de monstros em miniaturas... E uma declaração de morte... Próximo capítulo: Aposta de valor

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Espero que tenham gostado. Os cap estão vindo com bastante entusiasmo, mas nos controlamos pra ter certeza de que tudo vai dar certo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Aposta valiosa**

Sean e Lena estavam a postos. Um homem da ordem amarela pegou o bolo de cem cartas de papelão, e se preparou para distribuí-las. O nome dele era Gorh, mas Sean não estava se preocupando com isso. "Eu vou vencer, vou criar a melhor fera, isso não é tão difícil" pensava Sean "Além do mais, Lena me subestima e isso é uma vantagem".

"Cabeça, coração, índole, pele, velocidade, força e especial" avisou Gorh e Sean fez um comentário seco sobre "nós sabemos a ordem...".

Lena do outro lado do tabuleiro apenas sorria. Gorh entregou a primeira carta de cada um.

"Especial de Vêsbora" falou Lena instantânea, baixando a carta.

"Uma jogada comum" pensou Sean "mas perigosa. A vêsbora tem um ácido poderoso no especial, se bem me lembro". Depois o garoto voltou sua atenção para a própria carta, era um estranho sapo azul. Não lembrava o nome, mas tinha certeza que luz laranja convertia ele em um pulgácaro, um inseto mais rápido do que o olho humano podia acompanhar.

"Velocidade de um..." falou Sean baixando a carta.

"Gorblag" remendou Lena

"Tanto faz..." exclamou Sean que não estava nem aí para o nome do espírito de Aenir que havia sacado, então esperou para receber a próxima carta. Era um semi-dragão.

"Especial de semi-dragão" falou Sean animado, imaginando que sua fera cuspiria chamas devastadoras.

"Jogada muito amadora primo, os semi-dragões são ótimos pra pele, mas por não serem dragões de verdade não fazem nada demais... Talvez garras, no máximo" falou Lena.

Sean foi abaixo. Imaginou que a prima estava blefando, mas as chances de serem verdade eram altas, e ainda por cima ele não sabia nenhuma variação do semi-dragão, para poder tentar concertar o erro.

"Coração de Klatha" falou Lena baixando a amigável besta de carga. Uma péssima jogada para coração, provavelmente seria convertida.

As jogadas prosseguiram rapidamente. Sean cometeu mais um ou outro erro, só que estava com sorte. Já Lena tinha em geral criaturas fracas na mesa, porém faltava uma carta.

"O meu especial é um Lhaguoredo (que é um estranho caranguejo gigante capaz de esguichar água), portanto ele vai encharcar o tabuleiro e a água vai anular o ácido da Vêsbora" pensou Sean confiante "Minha cabeça de Krushken, meu coração de Macaco Nifraim, índole de Vingagera, velocidade de Pulgácaro, Força de Borzog, especial de Lhaguoredo e...".

"E pele de dente-de-gelo" falou Sean firme completando o tabuleiro. Agora não podia modificar mais nada. Lena não havia jogado a sétima carta, então ainda dava pra mudar alguma coisa.

"Cabeça de Krushken (que era a mesma carta de Sean), coração de Nanuche" que Lena convertera a partir do Klatha "Pele de Musgabraço, velocidade de Bocaverna, Especial de Pastor das tempestades e...".

"O que, pastor das tempestades?!" exclamou Sean ao ver a carta sendo mudada - Mas...

"Ora Sean, não sabia que luz azul transforma vêsbora em pastor?" falou Lena calma "Pensei que soubesse... De qualquer jeito finalizo com força de malignofídio".

O tabuleiro começou a brilhar e luzes disparadas da carta formavam duas criaturas com pouco mais de 10 cm de altura.

"Uau..." bradou uma pequena platéia. Os monstros haviam se completado. Sean possuía uma espécie de lagarto musculoso, só que sua pele lembrava uma grossa camada de gelo, e sua cabeça se assemelhava a um caranguejo. De certa forma, o monstro era bonito, mas não tanto quanto o de Lena.

O monstro de Lena também parecia um lagarto, mas tinha penas ao redor do pescoço, e sua pele parecia um tapete esverdeado. Não eram escamas, era alguma outra coisa. O monstro dela parecia bem flexível, e estava de cabeça erguida, seu colar de penas ouriçado. Por último Sean percebia pequenas cavidades afofadas nas mãos do monstro inimigo, provavelmente por ali ele soltaria raios. E foi exatamente o que ele fez ao começar a luta.

"Não..." sussurrou Sean achando que seu monstro tinha sido atingido, mas contrariando expectativas ele desviou rolando para o lado e em seguida investindo numa corrida desenfreada contra o inimigo. Ele então tentou um soco de seus braços agigantados, mas o lagarto inimigo se desviou ao mesmo tempo em que enrolava seu corpo bem mais magro no braço do monstro de Sean. Pelas rachaduras que surgiam podia-se observar a força do bicho magricelo. Foi então que abrindo a boca o lagarto de gelo cuspiu uma rajada aquática contra o monstro de Lena, liberando assim seu braço.

"Parece que eu causei um bom dano" falou Lena para Sean, observando a rachadura no braço do lagarto de gelo.

"Eu também!" respondeu Sean se referindo ao golpe de água.

"Não mesmo, meu lagarto tem a pele maleável e resistente de um musgabraço, a água apenas o empurrou" rebateu Lena deixando o menino sem resposta.

Os monstros voltaram a se encarar. O lagarto elétrico encharcado, e o de gelo com um braço cheio de rachaduras.

O momento seguinte foi uma investida dupla, os monstros se atracaram entre mordidas, arranhões e aprisionamentos. Quando tudo terminou pode-se notar vários amassados na pele do lagarto elétrico, e um braço já completamente destruído no lagarto de gelo. E então o monstro de Sean começou a cuspir água, aproveitando que o outro já não estava mais tão rápido.

"Eu vou ganhar" falou Sean confiante observando o monstro de Lena fugir, jato após jato.

"Eu não concordaria com isso" respondeu Lena, sempre sorridente.

Aquele jogo de tiro ao alvo durou mais alguns instantes, até que finalmente alguma coisa aconteceu. Deixando de lado suas fugas o monstro de Lena mirou o próprio tabuleiro e lançou um relâmpago enquanto saltava. Não houve chance de escapatória, a corrente elétrica andou pelo campo alagado acertando em cheio o monstro de Sean, que se desfez em luz. Lena havia ganhado.

Naquele momento o rosto do garoto era de desespero. O que fazer agora? Sua única pedra do Sol... Perdida... Não, ele não iria deixar.

Levantando apressado e derrubando tudo Sean começou a correr, agarrado em sua pedra, sua única pedra. Lena o deixou ir, enquanto outros resmungavam que ele era um chorão e não aceitava perder. Mal sabiam do valor da derrota naquele momento.

----

"Você tem certeza que ele irá brindar?" disse uma voz fraca, vinda de alguém provavelmente em seus últimos dias.

"Sim, é inevitável não há como algo dar errado" disse o Vizir das Trevas num sorriso triunfante.

**Prévia:**

A derrota angustiante não foi azar o bastante para Sean... A última ceia para dois homens, ambos inocentes. No gelo o pesadelo das lições Matriarcais continua... Capítulo 4: Mentira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Mentira**

A expressão sem vida, no rosto que agora se encontrava pálido, daquele Imperador era triste, era cruel. O Vizir da Luz tentava ocultar o nervosismo, embora estivesse sozinho naquele jantar real, o ultimo de sua vida. Entretanto era impossível esconder aquela amargura, o homem serrava os dentes, olhos esbugalhados, por um momento havia tremido. Ele se aproximou do corpo, analisando cuidadosamente o corpo de seu ex-Imperador... A Grande Pedra Violeta estava na mão direita do mesmo, num anel de cristal brilhante.

"Precisarei pensar muito bem ao explicar o desaparecimento dela" disse por fim, ao furtar aquele enorme poder.

O Vizir da Luz saiu da sala, apreensivo deixando o cadáver do que um dia fora o Imperador do Castelo dos Escolhidos. Era preciso pensar numa desculpa, numa pista, em algo que pudesse despistar tanto o furto da Grande Pedra, como das suspeitas que agora aquele homem precise levar nas costas por muito tempo. Afinal aquele Vizir foi o único presente na hora do assassinato. Algo esgueirou até o cadáver que estava inclinado à frente, quase se encostava à mesa, no exato momento em que o Vizir da Luz deixou o lugar. Um anel, contendo a maior de todas as Pedras-do-Sol originais já vistas, foi deixando o dedo do seu ex-portador, porém aquele ladrão havia cometido um engano. Foi claro o sorriso na face dele, ao estar convicto de que tinha em sua posse a Grande Pedra Violeta.

Eram largos os passos do Vizir da Luz pelo corredor principal da Ordem Violeta. Nunca foi tão visível em sua face aquela preocupação. Agora pensava que talvez houvesse cometido um erro... Ou melhor, dois erros. Se alguém por qualquer razão encontrasse o cadáver do Imperador e soubesse que o Vizir estava presente naquele jantar, seria o fim. E se alguém notasse o sumiço da Grande Pedra Violeta, que o Vizir havia pegado os resultados seriam ainda piores. Mas algo lhe reconfortou, pelo menos por alguns poucos segundos. Ele teria deixado sua mais valiosa Pedra-do-Sol no local da que ele havia furtado. Estava quase convicto de que ao voltar à sala de jantar real, deixaria a Grande Pedra Violeta no local de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Pelo menos até que o novo Imperador fosse proclamado.

Estava quase chegando ao Nível Anil do Castelo. O Vizir das Trevas havia sido rebaixado de posto, por inúmeras causas insignificantes, mas que como num rolar de uma bola de neve, foram aumentando até causar verdadeiros escândalos.

Finalmente o Vizir da Luz estava nos andares pertencentes à Ordem Anil. Agora estava mais calmo, tudo terminaria bem segundo seus pensamentos. O corredor em que estava era adornado por vários quadros de membros importantes daquela ordem, incontáveis portas muito bem polidas, com alguns metais dourados e com várias Pedras-do-Sol, todas brilhando em um anil muito bonito. O silencio era mortal. Ele virou entrando em um salão bem extenso, que também tinha uma altura considerável. O aposento do seu companheiro Vizir estava próximo. Tomado por pensamentos o homem não percebeu que alguém estava vindo em sua direção. Quando esbarrou no menino, se assustou. Era inevitável, o Vizir teria que mentir justo para aquele menino. Justo ao possível novo Imperador dos Escolhidos.

"Des... Desculpe" disse o homem rapidamente oferecendo Luz ao herdeiro ao trono em que havia esbarrado "O que faz aqui?" completou.

O garoto ergueu a sobrancelha, mesmo aos nove anos era muito perspicaz, porém ainda assim retribuiu a luz, com a Pedra-do-Sol que havia se negado a entregar para Lena e por fim respondeu: "Não é óbvio que irei ao encontro de meu pai, o Imperador dos Escolhidos?!".

"Isso não será possível!" disse o Vizir, quase sobrepondo à fala do menino, que agora estava muito desconfiado.

"Não será possível por que...?" questionou Sean, sua derrota em Criaferas já o havia aborrecido o suficiente, não queria perder mais de seu humor com aquele Vizir.

"O Imperador está muito ocupado, após o jantar discutimos um pouco sobre as questões políticas do Castelo e agora ele precisa pensar em soluções pros problemas que incluem..." o Vizir mentia com dificuldade, suava frio o homem.

"Nenhum problema político ou social do castelo, não é mais importante para o Imperador que seu próprio filho. Se me impedir de ir ao seu encontro terá como a punição a morte!" gritou o herdeiro do trono, mesmo que não tivesse autoridade nenhuma sobre o Vizir da Luz dos Escolhidos, sendo um menino de nove anos, este corou imediatamente, o que deixou o menino triunfante. Mas o desespero do homem não era pela ameaça e sim pelos problemas que teria caso o menino chegasse ao cadáver do pai.

"Definitivamente não seria nada bom incomodar seu pai. Com certeza poderia falar com ele mais tarde. Por que quer tanto esse encontro? Aconteceu algo grave?" questionou o vizir.

Sean havia desconfiança para com aquele Escolhido, ainda que seja uma criança não era tolo, percebeu claramente que o Vizir no mínimo teria culpa em algo. Alguma coisa que envolvesse seu próprio pai. Por isso não relutou em responder, mesmo com a grosseria do Vizir: "Eu tenho o meu teste para Ordem em três semanas, minha Pedra-do-Sol morreu caso não consiga outro com meu Pai hoje, a tempo de treinar reprovarei. Isso certamente é motivo suficiente, agora saia da frente" mentiu Sean.

"Pedra-do-Sol! Não há outra maneira, terei que entregar minha própria pedra, ou a perco ou é prisão, ou até mesmo a morte" pensou o Vizir, estava tudo acabado para aquele homem, ainda mais depois desse erro.

"Ahh! Uma Pedra-do-Sol... Eu tenho uma Pedra-do-Sol original aqui, você não a quer?" perguntou o Vizir... Seu erro foi evidente, dois segundos após aquela oferta lembrou do desfecho na sala de jantar real. Ele havia trocado as Pedras, entregando sua própria pela Grande Pedra Violeta. Era inevitável, o garoto iria pegar aquela pedra extremamente poderosa. Não poderia voltar atrás, pois seria extremamente suspeito.

Sean sorriu, era um sorriso duplo. Não havia apenas conseguido uma Pedra-do-Sol poderosa, mas também havia conseguido motivos suficientes para arranjar encrencas enormes para aquele homem. E de fato, estava muito ansioso por ferrar a vida do Vizir da Luz. Assim, antes de pegar a pedra que lhe havia sido ofertada, de tão bom grado o menino pensou: "Um homem não entregaria uma Pedra-do-Sol original dessas assim, de tão boa vontade. E o Vizir evidentemente não me quer ver meu pai de maneira alguma. Culpa esse homem tem... e das grandes!".

Finalmente Sean estendeu a mão, agarrando a Pedra-do-Sol com tamanha voracidade. Parecia que uma fera louca estaria arrancando seu único motivo para viver. E essa fera apareceu, mas não era uma besta maligna e sim um escolhido humildemente vestido de branco, com a cara pálida de terror, anunciando uma das piores noticias que Sean já havia ouvido na vida.

O sorriso de Sean desabou involuntariamente, estava entendendo tudo. Ouvir um empregado do seu Pai, dizer que este havia morrido foi demais, entre raiva e fúria o menino caiu de joelhos, porém a Grande Pedra Violeta continuava em sua mão, apertada com força.

------

"Quer dizer que a quatro circuitos você teve aulas de Magia da Luz no castelo?" indagou Rina, muito interessada na história de seu amigo, o único que compreendia seu estado de sofrimento atual, Frenc.

"Sim, saiba que custou muito por parte de persuasão, tanto para com as Matriarcas, tanto pelos Escolhidos, que se sentiram ameaçados em dividir seus conhecimentos comigo. Mas ainda assim, aprendi a utilizar algumas cores, não muito avançadas, mas já da pra ter uma noção básica do poder das Pedras-do-Sol".

"E você não teme em me ensinar... Como sabe, de cabo a rabo, estou em treinamento para ser uma Matriarca, caso elas tomem conhecimento dessas aulas proibidas, você poderá ser punido com a morte" disse Rina séria, queria que seu amigo tomasse conhecimento e fizesse aquilo tudo com plena consciência dos grandes problemas que poderia estar arranjando.

"Como já lhe disse, será um prazer ensina-la, fazer tudo secretamente deixa a coisa parecer mais emocionante" brincou o caçador, rindo.

"Enfim, fiz várias adaptações nas lições que aprendi, e obtive resultados surpreendentes, consegui facilmente adaptar a Magia da Luz as nossas antigas tradições..." começou Frenc, passando todos os seus conhecimentos adquiridos a partir de seus 35 circuitos de vida. Aquelas explicações fascinavam Rina, e davam ao seu coração, um sentimento de que tudo ainda poderia dar certo.

------

"Maldito!!" gritou Sean o mais alto que pode, ao nível de competir com o empregado, que também anunciava aquela desgraça da pior maneira possível, gritando.

"As sombras cairão sobre você Vizir maldito!!! Não vou te perdoar por ter matado meu pai!!!" gritou Sean, levantando-se, agarrando o homem pelas vestes.

"O que?!? Não... Não fui eu!" defendeu-se o homem, mas os fatos eram inevitáveis, ainda que equívocos e coincidências, estes foram fatais, logo o Vizir seria declarado culpado.

"Você acha que sou idiota? Deu sua única Pedra-do-Sol a mim, fez de tudo para que eu não veja meu pai e foi o único que teve contato com o Imperador antes de sua morte e agora pagara o crime com sua vida!" gritou Sean.

O salão foi invadido por vários Escolhidos, tanto da Ordem Anil quanto da Violeta, não acreditavam na noticia que estava sendo espalhada.

------

"Fez tudo como lhe mandei?" perguntou um homem, colocando um anel no dedo, com muito cuidado.

"Sim" fez-se ouvir uma voz fria e fraca, a mesma que havia roubado a suposta Grande Pedra Violeta.

"O cálice? O que fez com as provas?" perguntou novamente o homem, com um largo sorriso.

"Cálice? Provas?!? Do que está falando?" disse a criatura, recuando.

"SOMBRA MALDITA!!! Ordenei que se livrasse do veneno, como iremos ocultar o crime agora?" gritou o Vizir das Trevas, perdendo a paciência.

**Prévia:**

A notícia soa pelo Castelo da pior forma possível e atinge Sean de tal maneira que uma pessoa inocente seja considerada suspeita. Uma Pedra-do-Sol poderosa vira posse do menino, mas o azar continua perseguindo-o. Lições mágicas ascendem uma pequena chama de esperança dentro de Rina... Até quando nossos heróis suportarão esses pesadelos?... Próximo capítulo: Farsa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Farsa**

"Ocul... Ocultar" disse a sombra, ainda com a voz fraca, agora ainda mais vacilante.

"Pelos cálculos que você fez brevemente o Vizir da Luz será considerado culpado. Não há o que temer...".

"SILÊNCIO!" Ordenou o Vizir, ainda que a sombra a sua frente fosse independente, esta servia aquele Escolhido como um amo.

"Ainda que eu esteja livre de suspeitas, você deveria ter se livrado daquele cálice..." resmungou, num tom de total desaprovação.

"De qualquer maneira tenho a Grande Pedra, agora preciso ir até o local dos possíveis escândalos e eliminar o Vizir da Luz para Sempre... Por fim, se tornar o Imperador dos Escolhidos!" disse Sartek triunfante.

------

"Vizir da Luz traidor?!?".

"O Imperador morreu?".

"O que é isso, assassinato?"

"Não pode ser!".

Foi sorte o salão de onde a noticia terrível se espalharia ser grande o bastante. O local estava um tumulto, vozes uma sobrepondo a outra, uns não acreditavam, outros já se lamentavam pela perda. Um número cada vez maior de curiosos e Escolhidos entrava no local, todos ao mesmo tempo. Os Escolhidos que já acreditavam, não podiam deixar de ir até Sean reconforta-lo. Porém, a única coisa na qual o menino parecia se preocupar era em ameaçar o Vizir da Luz. Este estava desesperado, eram tantas faces encarando-os, eram tantos os fatos que o incriminavam, que ele ficara sem ação, estava pasmo diante de tudo aquilo.

Finalmente uma voz, importante o bastante para aquela situação, proclamou-se em meio o tumulto: "Organização, tumultos não ajudarão em nada, seria realmente conveniente que nessa ocasião vocês ficassem em silêncio, ou até mesmo que fossem aos respectivos lares!" gritou o Vizir das Trevas, abrindo passagem até seu companheiro Vizir da Luz.

"Antes de tudo precisamos comprovar os fatos. Sean acredito que queira ver seu pai, vivo ou... morto. Você Sousha irá com nós, pelas vozes proclamadas aqui e o fato de Sean quase tê-lo estrangulado, imagino que seja um suspeito" dizia Sartek, friamente.

"Não... Não é necessário comprovar, é verdade o Imperador foi morto, mas eu... eu não tive nada a ver com isso..." gaguejou o Vizir da Luz.

"Se não teve ou teve participação na morte do Imperador, descobriremos, cedo ou tarde, por enquanto vamos analisar o local, colhendo o máximo de material que possa vir a ser útil" disse o Vizir, ainda com aquele tom frio, a sua face se mantinha inexpressível no momento.

"É óbvio que foi o Vizir da Luz... Ele tentou de tudo para me impedir de ir ao encontro de meu pai..." disse Sean, de fato era verdade, mas o garoto agora encolhia o braço pela manga de sua veste, não queria revelar ao Vizir das Trevas que seu companheiro havia lhe dado aquela Pedra-do-Sol.

"Sousha poderia querer simplesmente, que você saiba de toda a situação numa hora adequada afinal. Não podemos tirar nenhuma conclusão apressada, antes da hora" disse Sartek, calmamente.

"Sim... Sim, nada teve ocorrência pelas minhas mãos eu juro, Sartek tem razão, eu jamais mataria o Imperador!" defendeu-se Sousha.

"Jamais disse que você não o teria feito... Mas se fez ou não, creio que logo saberemos" disse Sartek por fim, agora no corredor que levava ao local do assassinato, seguido por Sean e Sousha.

------

"Use a respiração Rokvir, o quarto estágio a ajudara a concentrar-se na Pedra-do-Sol. O segundo estágio pode ser útil para que você visualize a mágica e a forme verdadeiramente" disse Frenc, confiante. Era a terceira vez que Rina tentava formar um raio vermelho da destruição, não havia obtido êxito, mas estava confiante depois de sua ultima explicação.

Rina suspirou, alguns segundos depois, a Pedra-do-Sol cravada em sua espada passou a emitir uma fraca luz vermelha ou invés do branco fraco de anteriormente. A garota-do-gelo abriu os olhos, e viu o pequeno filete de luz vermelha que havia conjurado.

"E agora?" disse ela empolgada.

Após a explicação, Rina concentrou-se novamente, após alguns minutos de tensão ela finalmente convocou um raio. Menor do que um normal de um Escolhido, mas de tamanha significância para os Homens-do-Gelo, principalmente para própria Rina.

Frenc ouviu algo se aproximando, assim absorveu a Magia da Luz de sua pedra e da de Rina e convocou uma luz branca, para clarear as proximidades do navio do clã em que estavam. Rina rapidamente escondeu sua espada, numa hora bem propicia, era Milen a Matriarca que a ensinava que vinha a seu encontro.

"Desculpe Milen, acho que passamos da hora de nos recolher... Ignoramos o horário".

"Vejo isso claramente... Enfim, ignoraram por que...?" disse Milen, desconfiada.

"Nada... Simplesmente conversando" disse Rina, trocando um olhar com seu amigo.

"Rina vamos, já passa da hora de se recolher".

Rina não respondeu, pelo menos não o que queria. Evitando maiores confusões aceitou o corte que Milen provocou em suas lições mágicas e a acompanhou. Era um dos motivos que a fez perder as esperanças, pois Rina tinha a leve impressão que Milen queria evitar seus encontros com Frenc.

------

"Então, aparentemente nenhum feitiço da Magia de Luz foi disparado... Seja lá a causa de morte do Imperador, com certeza não foi um feitiço destrutivo direto" Aparentemente o Vizir das Trevas era o único em condições de raciocinar, na presente situação.

Ao contrario dele, Sean chorava sobre o cadáver de seu pai e resmungava em tom baixo, palavras grosseiras contra o Vizir da Luz. Este mesmo, permanecia imóvel, pasmo ao mesmo tempo em que pensava desesperadamente o que faria para repor a Grande Pedra Violeta no lugar em que outrora estava. Ele mesmo não percebeu que sua Pedra-do-Sol não estava mais onde havia deixado.

"Sean, não deixe sua tristeza fazer perder o bom senso, não há provas contra o Vizir da Luz e mesmo que tivesse bater de frente contra ele, ofendendo-o, não levaria a nada útil, apenas o faria um mal educado" disse o Vizir das Trevas.

"Do que está falando Sartek, você não acredita mesmo que eu tenha feito..." começou Sousha.

"Apenas disse hipoteticamente..." cortou o Vizir das Trevas, perdendo a paciência.

A porta se escancarou, agora entravam na sala duas pessoas que Sean reconheceu imediatamente, uma deles era sua prima Lena, na qual tinha pegado um ódio profundo na tarde desse mesmo dia.

"Sean, soubemos agora mesmo, com certeza foi uma perda muito triste, lamento por você" disse Lena, embora a grosseria na qual Sean houvesse tratado a garota mais cedo, esta permanecia com sua educação, sabia que aquela partida de Criaferas e suas brigas deveriam ficar para mais tarde.

Num primeiro momento Sean não respondeu, mas após algum tempo de tensão entendeu que aquele não era o momento para brigar e respondeu à Lena, educadamente.

"Sean, gostaríamos de averiguar mais sobre este assassinato, eu o seu tio e o Sousha... Poderia ir até os aposentos de sua prima Lena, você poderá se despedir do Imperador no enterro, possivelmente amanhã".

Sean queria ficar ainda estava convicto de que a culpa era do Vizir da Luz e a ultima coisa que desejava no momento era ir longe dali. Mas não havia o que fazer no local, era preciso ir embora, pelo menos até o dia seguinte, daquele mundo cruel, daquele mundo das trevas, onde a escuridão parecia sempre pairar sobre o menino, que só tinha o azar como companheiro.

**Prévia:**

O tempo que se seguiu à morte do Imperador e as lições contrárias de Rina formaram duas personalidades fortes, porém contrárias. Sean quando a desgraça parece atingir o ponto máximo em sua vida, percebe que as coisas melhoravam rapidamente. Rina por outro lado, enquanto mantinha as esperanças através das lições secretas, apenas percebia, com o tempo, que era cada vez mais acentuado e inevitável seu destino como Matriarca. Próximo capítulo: Releitura


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Releitura**

Sean havia progredido muito nos quatro anos que seguiram a morte do seu pai. Após o enterro, houve uma Assembléia da Luz e foi dito que ele seria o Imperador por trás de tudo, mas quem realmente governaria seria o Vizir das Trevas. Quanto ao Sousha, aquele Escolhido foi submetido a um interrogatório e foi a ele declarada pena de morte. Isso se deve, ao fato do Vizir das Trevas alegar que conhecia a Pedra-do-Sol no dedo do Imperador, que esta era sem dúvidas a Pedra-do-Sol de Sousha.

O Vizir da Luz tinha surpreendentemente cometido suicídio, ou melhor, apenas tentou, pois antes de ter essa chance o Vizir das Trevas o havia encurralado. O tio de Sean saiu daquela sala de jantar, alegando estar cansado e que deixaria tudo das mãos de Sartek. Esse foi esse erro, assim que os dois Escolhidos ficaram a sós, Sartek disse triunfante: "E aqui estamos lamento, mas você não terá um fim diferente do Imperador... O que fez com a Grande Pedra Violeta?".

"Mal... Maldito! Você matou o Imperador para roubar a Grande Pedra. Você nunca saberá o que fiz a ela!!!" gritou Sousha, escolhendo qualquer talher pontiagudo que houvesse sobre a mesa. O movimento que escolhera a seguir foi cravar a arma no coração, porém o Vizir das Trevas o deteve.

O Desintegrador Violeta levou o Vizir da Luz à morte, ao mesmo tempo em que a faca perfurou seu coração. Não havia mais ninguém na sala, nem mesmo o corpo de Sousha, que agora se resumia a pó.

"Se não vai contar, que morra" disse Sartek, frustrado por saber que a Grande Pedra Violeta ou estaria jogada por aí, ou na mão de terceiros. Porém não podia deixar de se sentir feliz, não havia mais obstáculos nem nada que pudesse incriminá-lo. Não depois de recolher cuidadosamente o cálice com veneno de Cavarata, ao lado do corpo do Imperador.

------

Rina parecia à garota perfeição de seu clã... Pelo menos era assim que Frenc a reconhecia. Como os circuitos e os anos dos Escolhidos são formas diferentes de marcar a idade, os números de idade de Rina e Sean se equipararão. A garota-do-gelo mantinha seu cabelo negro comprido, com pequenos cachos nas pontas. Seus olhos que eram verdes vivos, com o tempo assustadoramente começaram a ficar azuis, não o leitoso profundo que se mantinha entre as Matriarcas, mas um azul-esverdeado, pouco chamativo.

"Quantas regras das Matriarcas você quebra por dia? Pelo o que me diz está no seu teste final, deveria ter o bom senso de parar de treinar secretamente" disse Frenc, agora em tom de desaprovação.

"Eu já lhe disse, é óbvio que não vou me safar desse destino maldito, em pouco tempo estarei me lançando ao gelo, queira as Matriarcas ou não" disse Rina.

"É muito triste isso, você tem uma genialidade incrível, mas faça como quiser, há muito tempo que eu desisto de te impedir" respondeu Frecn, triste.

De fato, Rina tinha muitos conhecimentos, era uma guerreira exímia, pelo menos para quem nunca havia treinado com grande intensidade. Ela sabia usar vagamente uma Pedra-do-Sol, o que era raridade entre os Homens-do-Gelo, e poderia ser uma Matriarca Jovem de seu clã, para Frenc aquilo era demais, porém para Rina era o contrário, o destino a faria lançar-se ao gelo, daqui a pouco tempo, quando seu teste final.

------

Sean levantou, colocou seu colar onde havia duas Pedras-do-Sol Originais que havia obtido nos festivais dos anos passados e colocou no dedo anelar uma terceira pedra, essa conquistada em honra por se tornar o Imperador. A última de suas pedras foi guardada por ele, por ser aparentemente a mais poderosa das quatro que ele possuía, Sean decidiu escondê-la por precaução. Mal sabia o garoto que esta mesma era a Grande Pedra Violeta há tanto tempo procurada por ele e o Vizir das Trevas... Principalmente o Vizir das Trevas. Esse era um segredo absoluto entre o Vizir e Sean. Ambos não poderiam imaginar quantas reviravoltas haveria no Castelo se fosse descoberto que o Imperador, pela primeira vez, supostamente não porta a Grande Pedra Violeta.

Ao sair de seus aposentos, o garoto encontrou novamente sua prima Lena. Sentiu uma pequena raiva, não só pela partida de quatro anos atrás, mas também pelo fato de que a prima sempre era vista como superior ao garoto. Não pode deixar de pensar num jeito de passar por cima dela.

"Olá, Lena vejo que você não andou ganhando mais Pedras-do-Sol" disse o garoto, se curvando e escolhendo com cuidado qual de suas pedras usaria para oferecer luz. Era como se estivesse mais preocupado em jogar na cara da prima que agora, ele tinha muitas pedras.

A garota revelou um sorriso, porém não deixou de responder à altura, reservando ainda seu respeito com o primo:

"Parabéns pelas Pedras-do-Sol, vejo que você se dedicou muito desde... Você sabe".

Sean sentiu triunfo, pois para ele acabara de conseguir jogar na cara de Lena, sua superioridade. Lena não se importava, era do tipo de pessoa calma que não se importava muito com as palavras.

"Planeja fazer algo hoje?" perguntou Sean que no momento procurava algo para passar o tempo.

"Estou procurando o que fazer, estava pensando em visitar o tio Kyro. E você o que fará hoje?" Lena disfarçou com sua bondade, mas o que queria dizer era que não estava muito animada para passar o dia com o primo.

"Bom... Não sei. Estava procurando um desafio, talvez um Duelo da Luz" disse Sean, referindo-se a uma nova atividade praticada no Castelo. Nos níveis vermelhos havia uma arena onde qualquer Escolhido pudesse desafiar alguém a um duelo de Magia da Luz amistoso.

"Você sabe que Magia da Luz não é meu forte... Prefiro Criaferas, não acho que você gostaria de me desafiar novamente, mas..." começou a brincar Lena.

Foi cortada por Sean que se enfureceu dizendo:

"Acha que eu não aceitaria uma segunda partida só porque você é melhor que eu naquela chatice de jogo? Pois bem...".

"Eu não deveria ter tentado brincar com Sean, ele não entende essas piadas bobas..." pensou Lena, respondendo: "Me desculpe, foi apenas uma brincadeira...".

Sean não admitiu aquilo e respondeu: "O desafio já foi lançado... Não quero saber, iremos jogar uma segunda partida".

"Se quer um desafio o terá, mas que tal mudar dessa vez... O que acha de um Duelo?" disse Lena, interessada.

"Por mim tudo bem" disse Sean, levantando as sobrancelhas. O garoto nunca teria pensado nessa possibilidade, pois achava que a prima sabia que era inferior a ele em Magia da Luz.

"Ele é bem superior a mim nisso, mas mudar será interessante e eu posso vencer" pensou Lena confiante.

A situação se repetira, mas nesse caso estava invertida... Sean tinha tudo para ganhar. Lena via mais pelo lado amistoso, para ela seria apenas uma atividade recreativa, porém no fundo queria vencer e daria seu máximo. O resultado seria o mesmo, se não fossem os enormes problemas, que surgiriam pelo caminho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Duelo**

"O que Lena está pensando... Ela não tem perícia na Magia da Luz. Será que quer tentar me vencer em algo que eu possuo vantagem pra em seguida jogar isso na minha cara?" a imaginação de Sean ia longe, enquanto percorriam por todo o Castelo até a Ordem Vermelha.

"Será muito divertido, além disso, será uma ótima oportunidade para treinar minhas capacidades mágicas..." ao contrário do que Sean pensava, Lena estava somente interessada e muito alegre no momento, há tempos não treinava com intensidade a sua perícia na Magia da Luz.

Por mais algum tempo eles caminharão pelos corredores intermináveis do Castelo, adentrando vários salões extensos. No trajeto inteiro, Sean pode notar que Lena estava controlando sua Pedra-do-Sol, não pode conter um riso mal disfarçado ao ver a dificuldade da prima em alcançar a Luz Azul. Ao contrário dela Sean tinha uma autoconfiança incrível, portanto recusava-se a controlar alguma de suas pedras. Quando adentraram o salão principal da Ordem Vermelha, na qual Sean não tinha muito orgulho de pisar, o garoto pediu a Lena que esperasse um pouco e foi assim foi ao encontro de um de seus amigos dizendo:

"Olá Maquiavel... Quer ir ver a derrota que causarei a Lena na arena hoje?" disse Sean, maldoso.

"Que coisa Sean, sabe que eu não gosto desse seu jeito... Vai que ela te vence... Porém eu vou sim!" disse Maquiavel, sorrindo. Ele era o tipo de garoto calmo como Lena, confiante em suas capacidades. Não gostava de gente ambiciosa nem de falta de respeito. Já havia brigado várias vezes com Sean, porém não deixava de ser amigo dele. Sobretudo adorava apontar os erros das pessoas e expor seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Do ponto de vista físico, Maquiavel era magro, tinha o cabelo castanho claro, levemente espetado.

------

Rina na presente situação se mantinha calma, apesar do ódio por todas as Matriarcas presentes na sala em que realizaria a última parte de seu teste. O surpreendente até ali, foi que mesmo contra a vontade Rina tinha se esforçado e obtivera resultados em suas lições. Era triste demais para Frenc, o único que sabia a verdade, que sua amiga se atiraria ao gelo em poucas horas.

A sala era vasta, feita de um metal dourado e adornada com vários objetos feitos a mão com ossos. Todas as Matriarcas estavam reunidas por trás de uma mesa também de metal dourado, muito bem polido. Elas encaravam Rina, não um olhar de aversão, mas sim de orgulho, pelas lições executadas a garota, aquelas Matriarcas esperavam um excelente resultado.

Rina suspirou, ajeitou-se na cadeira em que estava sentada, no centro daquele cômodo do Navio em Ruínas e por fim pôs-se a esquecer tudo a sua volta, concentrando-se apenas na mente coletiva das Matriarcas. Por fim começou seu teste, ao som da Matriarca Mãe, exclamando que chegara a hora deste.

------

Um Escolhido barbudo, da Ordem Vermelha havia anunciado o fim de um Duelo entre dois escolhidos, eram um pouco mais velhos que Lena. Maquiavel ajeitou-se no limite da pequena Arena, onde pudesse ver claramente a disputa. Lena e Sean subiram ao mesmo momento a plataforma retangular de pedra usada nos duelos.

"Sean, sua ou suas Pedras-do-Sol, como vem muito duelar aqui já sabe que estas precisam ser verificadas" disse o escolhido, com um sorriso.

Ao pedir o mesmo para Lena, Sean sorriu maldosamente ao ver que o homem não sabia o nome da prima dele e ainda havia remendado dizendo que nunca à vira na arena. Maquiavel reparou em Sean e deixou claro sua desaprovação no ato do garoto com um olhar furioso.

Tudo estava perfeito para o Duelo, o homem barbudo deu um sinal e os feitiços começaram. Sean pegou pesado logo do início, queria garantir a vitória e vencer a prima o mais rápido possível.

O garoto levantou sua pedra-do-sol principal e emitiu luz vermelha para o centro da arena. Lena apenas observava, e então o juiz fez o mesmo. Decidindo que era sensato ela seguiu ambos.

"É bem simples, qualquer feitiço será usado, e é proibido atacar o inimigo fisicamente, entretanto você pode tentar imobiliza-lo. O duelo acaba quando eu espalhar luz verde pela arena, e se eu usar luz laranja significa uma pausa" explicou o juiz rapidamente. Algo de simples praxe, afinal qualquer um da arena já sabia as mesmas regras sempre repetidas. Mas Lena não era da arena, e aproveitava toda a simples palavra arrastada e monótona do juiz pra ter certeza que não falharia. Não se importava com o jogo de superioridade que Sean teimava em fazer, mas para ela era sempre importante ir ao máximo, e aprender não importa o resultado. De forma geral, era uma garota que, diferente do primo, até sorriria com a derrota se a luta fosse proveitosa.

O juiz apagou a luz de sua pedra e antes que Lena imaginasse o motivo Sean estava lançando flechas amarelas da perseguição. Com sua pouca habilidade física Lena saltou para o lado e em seguida projetava um escudo verde. Seria o suficiente, mas Lena se distraiu com a platéia, e sendo pouco habilidosa isso foi o suficiente para o escudo se desfazer. Duas flechas retardadas agora explodiam no ombro da garota, que ajoelhava de dor no chão brilhante de cristal onde lutavam.

"Não, ainda não acabou" pensou Lena firme, sabendo que em algum lugar fora da vista Sean sorria. Ela sentia um filete de sangue morno escorrendo pelo braço, e se esforçou para chegar à cor azul. Claro que uma cura completa envolvia outras cores, mas a azul era a mais importante nessa arte, e para um duelo basta ter como se agüentar de pé.

Sean zombava da menina, atirando alguns raios vermelhos da destruição para vê-la rolar e se arrastar pela arena. A mão dela continuava no ombro. "Ela está sentindo muita dor" pensou Sean tranquilo "é bom assim, é o lugar dela em relação a mim, O imperador"

O ego de Sean logo se mostrou um problema para ele, pois quando Lena completou a cura ela moveu a mão rapidamente atirando um facho que luz verde que envolvia os olhos de Sean, e ele começou a ver tudo borrado. Era como uma estranha gosma, mas ao mesmo tempo sólida como carne.

"Maldita!" gritou Sean e a platéia urrava. Foi muito rápida a remoção da máscara, mas a primeira coisa que Sean vislumbrou era um fantoche de luz multicolorido em forma de gato saltando para ele. "Basta acertá-lo com a cor certa, e ele some" pensou Sean, mas sentiu sua mão ser presa pelas de Lena, e aos poucos ela fazia uma corda laranja da união forçada entre o braço dela e do garoto.

A platéia, que até aquele momento torcia para Sean começou a gritar o nome de Lena, empolgada com a situação. Então ao ouvir seu nome a garota se distraiu, a corda se desfez e Sean a empurrou sem pena, acertando a pequena camada azul que substituía a pele do ombro. Caída no chão Lena viu Sean desfazer rapidamente o fantoche, que deixara arranhões em sua face e cortes na blusa violeta que ostentava.

"Vamos ver se você agüenta isso" falou Sean e sua pedra começou a brilhar em violeta. Um feixe violeta da obliteração começava a se formar no anel do dedo do garoto. Lena se assustou, só um escudo anil agüentaria, e mesmo assim com dificuldade, o golpe. Sem perder tempo a garota começou a formar o escudo, mas com muito esforço. Um dedo, uma mão. Lentamente a cor cobria o corpo dela, lento demais.

Quando o feixe estava prestes a ser disparado um informante assustado irrompeu na arena pausando totalmente a luta. Sean lançou o raio, tamanha sua raiva, mas o juiz, junto com alguns membros velozes da platéia, criou uma enorme parede anil para bloquear o feixe. Caso contrário o informante seria massacrado, Lena logo atrás também, já que o escudo ainda estava na altura do cotovelo.

O clima no ar ficou tenso. A platéia em silêncio, o juiz sem reação. Sean com mais raiva ainda, e Lena assustada com a falta de bom senso do primo. O silêncio foi quebrado, mas por algo tão horrível, que mais tarde os presentes torceriam para ele ter durado mais tempo.

"Um trecho do véu cedeu, raios de sol invadiram o mundo" falou o informante, e novamente se fez silêncio. Mas dessa vez um silêncio milhares de vezes pior do que o anterior.

**Prévia:**

Após os milhares de anos, o conforto e a segurança dos povos do Mundo Escuro começaram a se esvair. As terras não são mais seguras, a luz invadiu, trazendo sofrimento e miséria. Sombras começaram a atacar, contudo criaturas até então desconhecidas aparecem para provar que a própria natureza do Mundo das Trevas conseguiria ser muito, mas muito pior. Próximo capítulo: Sombras: Primeira parte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Sombras Primeira Parte**

"Luz? Não pode ser o que está acontecendo?" gritou um Caçador, acompanhado de outros homens-do-gelo, todos pasmos com o acontecimento. "Nunca vi algo dessa linha em toda minha vida" disse o mesmo, os outros pareciam chocados demais para falar algo.

"Precisamos informar as Matriarcas" disse ele, correndo em direção contraria a da caçada inevitável que se aproximava rapidamente.

Durante a corrida desesperada o grupo de caçadores avistou uma enorme criatura vindo em sua direção. Andava de forma feroz, algo que eles nunca haviam visto. A criatura em si parecia um lagarto com pequenas acentuações, entretanto nenhum caçador jamais reconheceria aquilo como um meio dragão. Até porque, sua pele era negra, fina, translucida, algo impossível de descrever.

"Ela é feita de... sombra?!?" gritou um dos caçadores, não poderia ser vista a expressão de espanto por trás da máscara protetora, mas era certo o medo do homem diante daquilo "Ataquem" disse ele, na hora.

A criatura sombria sentiu seu corpo ser atravessado por uma lança, que não teve o menor dos efeitos. Ela se virou rapidamente para os caçadores e alongando seu corpo sombrio atingiu um deles com uma garrada de sombra, tão sólida quanto uma garrada real. O caçador acertado gritou de dor enquanto o gelo era manchado de rubro pelo sangue que aos montes jorrava do corte. A armadura tão resistente dos homens do gelo havia sido rompida com facilidade.

"Desapareça" sussurrou a voz firme de uma Matriarca que, ao se aproximar da criatura, a aprisionou com uma Garrafa-de-Sombras. Duas donzelas guerreiras então se aproximaram e começaram a ajudar o caçador ferido. "Temos sérios problemas" sussurrou novamente a matriarca. E a luz do sol que derretia rapidamente o gelo deixava isso muito claro.

Enquanto uma espécie de curandeiro utilizava ungüentos nos homens feridos, a Matriarca enviada pelo seu clã para averiguar o problema, penetrava a mente coletiva de suas companheiras para dizer os fatos. Rapidamente foi criada uma conexão entre elas: "Realmente, vários trechos do véu sederam. Sombras estão vindo ao Mundo das Trevas, acredito que muitas delas possam nos fazer mal" disse a Matriarca.

"Pois bem, juntem as Donzelas e os Caçadores. E orem para que Danir nos ajude a resolver esse problema com o véu, pela salvação do mundo. Pediremos para que enviem aos clãs o máximo de garrafas e sacos de sombra possíveis. Porém há um novo problema. Receio que o Návio em Ruínas não esteja em um lugar seguro".

"Muito bem Rina, há um problema que pode ameaçar todo o mundo ocorrendo agora, o teste está cancelado..." começou a Matriarca Mãe, mas esta se calou ao ver que Rina havia completado seu treinamento e que agora realmente poderia ser considerada uma Matriarca Jovem. Seus olhos agora estavam um azul muito brilhante, porém alguns segundos depois voltaram ao azul esverdeado e ela voltou a si.

"Tenho algo a fazer" disse Rina, se referindo ao triste fim que daria a sua vida, se atirando ao gelo.

"Nós também Rina. Todas nós" disse a Matriarca Mãe, preocupada.

------

O silêncio se quebrou com a intervenção de Lena, dizendo ao pai, que viera informar o problema: "Pai, o que está dizendo? O véu está ameaçado? Como, por quê?".

O pai suspirou e respondeu: "Não temos conhecimento de nada do tipo, o que sabemos é que o véu pode ser desabilitado desativando as sete Grandes Pedras, porém isso eliminaria todo o véu de uma vez, além de que a segurança nas torres é simplesmente máxima".

Um pensamento ocorreu na mente de Sean. Ele e Sartek estavam a procura da Grande Pedra Violeta a quatro anos e nunca obtiveram uma pista de onde poderia estar. Temia o garoto que realmente alguém possa estar por trás disso, tendo usado a Grande Pedra. Mas não disse nada, não queria deixar ninguém tomar conhecimento de que ele não portava a Pedra-do-Sol Do Imperador. Apenas perguntou: "Fora os danos geológicos e naturais que os raios solares podem provocar, caso o véu desapareça, pode acontecer algo mais?". Sean sabia sobre os espíritos de Aenir e rumores de que estes se transformavam em sombras ao penetrar no Mundo das Trevas, por isso queria ter certeza.

"Na história antiga do nosso povo, dizia-se que tínhamos espíritos sombras, capturados em Aenir que nos serviam nesse mundo. E há rumores de que espíritos livres, que penetrem esse mundo, também virem sombras. E estas, por serem livres podem ser ameaçadoras. Acha que devemos nos precaver?" disse o Pai de Lena.

Todos olharam para Sean, esperando uma resposta negativa que era praticamente nula. E ficaram temerosos ao ouvir a primeira ordem digna de um Imperador dos Escolhidos: "Preparem as defesas!" disse Sean, certo de que este seria um problema realmente maior do que aparenta.

------

Rina... Rina! O véu está cedendo, sombras estão invadindo o mundo, e esse problema está focalizado principalmente na Montanha da Luz e na região do Navio em Ruínas. Proteja-se, Milen irá ao seu encontro e a irá trazer ao navio... Embora temo que este não esteja em lugar muito favorável". Rina ignorava todas as ordens das Matriarcas, que invadiam sua mente em pouco tempo... Ela poderia impedir o contato, mas queria ficar a par de tudo que acontecia a sua volta. Enquanto caminhava, sentia uma estranha sensação de que aquilo seria um erro, que ela não devia se atirar no gelo, que ela poderia ser útil e feliz como uma Matriarca. Parou e refletiu...

Olhou para o céu, teria evitado por mais tempo, mas havia chegado à hora de tomar a decisão mais importante de sua vida. Os raios solares causaram tonturas e dor em seus olhos. Isso foi ruim, porque com a visão falha, a garota não flagrou alguns insetos voadores de médio porte, insetos rodopiando no ar, atordoados com alguma coisa.

------

Sean, Lena e Maquiavel corriam pelas ordens, ignorando qualquer pergunta sobre o véu, qualquer gritaria de que eles morreriam tragicamente pela luz do sol e alguns sábios que diziam ter visto sombras estranhas, esgueirando por frestas e paredes. Estavam preocupados em chegar ao aposento do Vizir das Trevas e alertar a todos os soldados que preparassem uma defesa coordenada.

Alguns Escolhidos mais sensatos, já tinham alertado alguns soldados que por vontade e risco próprio tinham se instalado no salão principal do Castelo, onde as portas ficavam abertas. Pelas regras, eles não poderiam fechá-la, mesmo numa situação dessas. Um aglomerado de gente ia atrás deles curiosos em ver o véu desaparecendo aos poucos. Passou-se muito tempo, três grupos de soldados, tentando controlar os Escolhidos que ali estavam, e alertas com a entrada principal, de onde poderia vim um ataque a qualquer momento. E esse ataque aconteceu, várias criaturas de sombra, começaram a entrar, atraídas pelas luzes multicoloridas que podiam perceber vir dali. Havia humanóides, Gorblags, Vêsboras, lagartos estranhos e algumas outras criaturas menos ameaçadoras.

As ameaçadoras Vêsboras zumbiam enquanto disparavam ácido em forma de sombra, tentando atacar os soldados e Escolhidos intrometidos. Os soldados criavam muros laranjas, porém de nada adiantava contra a nítida sombra na luz. O ácido de sombra atravessava a magia e corroia os membros dos Escolhidos. Raios vermelhos começaram a ser disparados e quase houve um grito de alegria quando as vêsboras recuaram guinchando de dor. Mas então elas se regeneraram sob o sol e logo uma nova ordem de ataque era espelida.

"Não devemos atacar, vamos fechar os portões, assim as criaturas não podem nos atingir!" gritou um soldado apavorado que corria para a antiga manivela de cristal, a muito não usada. Outros soldados pareciam concordar com ele e logo várias cordas multicoloridas ativavam as antigas engrenagens do portão.

Infelizmente o soldado estava errado, e o grito de um homem que tinha suas pernas dilaceradas por sombras irreconhecíveis mostrou isso.

"FIQUEM LONGE DAS PAREDES!" gritou o capitão dos soldados, enquanto observava com horror as sombras fluirem pelas frestas e se reerguerem dentro do grande salão. Estavam mais fracas, pois havia menos luz, só que soldados e escolhidos ali presentes não sabiam disso. Não conheciam as sombras até aquele momento. E a primeira impressão não estava nada agradável.

"Estamos quase lá" disse Lena, preocupada. Estava correndo a uns bons 15 minutos, passando pelas ordens tão depressa quanto seus pés podiam agüentar.

Finalmente na Ordem Anil, eles correram para o salão principal da ordem, onde encontraram Sartek vindo em suas direções, porém com menos preocupação do que deveria ter.

"Estão sabendo imagino. Não acho que ninguém esteja por trás disso, logo irá se resolver sem qualquer intervenção" disse o homem, frio.

"VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?!" gritou Maquiavel... "Estamos sujeitos a uma tragédia e você fica com essa cara de descaso. Precisamos tomar medidas para controlar esse problema no véu agora. Não só por nós, mas pelos homens-do-gelo. Se nós estamos correndo perigo, uma tragédia pode estar acorrendo lá" explodiu o garoto, soltando toda a raiva que já tinha pelo Vizir.

"Não há com que se preocupar" repetiu o homem "Se alertarmos os guardas, os homens do Castelo criaram um escândalo ainda maior".

"Maquiavel está certo, creio que logo sombras atacarão e isso é preocupante. E as Grandes Pedras... Podem ser roubadas por tais criaturas." Disse Sean, também inconformado.

"Isso não será possível. Temos os guardiões defendendo as Pedras, além de feitiços mágicos realmente poderosos. Porém concordo em averiguarmos a entrada do castelo, quero que acreditem logo que não há com que se preocupar" disse o homem.

"Ele ficou louco" pensou Lena, porém concordando em seguir seus amigos a entrada do castelo.

------

As Donzelas Guerreiras se preparavam rapidamente para o combate, reunindo o máximo de Garrafas-de-Sombra possíveis e entregando à prisão as criaturas mais ferozes. Caçadores dos clãs mais afetados também se preparavam para a luta, e com o aviso prévio da matriarca, todos levavam pedras-do-sol e espadas de chifre de Merwin. "Apenas a luz poderá feri-las, e a luz também irá ajudá-las. Machuquem e prendam, antes que elas se curem" foi o comando em uníssono das matriarcas envolvidas.

"Temos poucos mestres em Magia da Luz, não será uma tarefa fácil, mas ainda assim quer nos enviar?" perguntou Frenc indignado.

"Compreendo o que quer dizer, muitos de vocês não voltaram, mas estão cientes de que o véu é controlado pelo Castelo, não existe o que fazer, se não, defender os clãs mais sujeitos as sombras" disse a Matriarca, ela sabia que o argumento soava frio e ruim, mas não existia de fato, mais nada o que fazer.

Rina recuperou lentamente sua visão. Os insetos de sombra rodopiavam aleartóriamente nos focos de sol que chegavam ao gelo. A visão era devastadora. A velocidade incomum com a qual o chão se tornava água era medonha, e parte dessa água parecia virar uma névoa densa. Algo que Rina nunca havia visto. Ela voltou sua atenção para o problema das sombras. As matriarcas em sua cabeça só falavam delas, talvez fossem mais pergiosas, embora Rina não fosse capaz de entender como aquelas sombras andavam sozinhas, e pareciam tão vivas. Havia várias formas, desde algumas fofas e alienadas, até outras que pareciam bem mais hostis. Rina entendeu que eram inimigos, e assim que sentiu o olhar das sombras sobre ela, atirou de volta com um raio vermelho. A pedra-do-sol na espada brilhou e liberou sua energia, o que foi um erro, pois a luz de cor rubra alertou todas as sombras voadoras da existência da garota. E segurando firme a espada Rina viu que havia muitos, mas muitos motivos pra se preocupar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Sombras Segunda Parte**

Um raio brotou da mão de um daqueles Pastores de Tempestades, agora muito irritado com a garota que havia atacado eles. Ele desceu até poucos trechos de distancia de Rina e atacou ferozmente, atirando o máximo de raios-de-sombra que podia formar. A garota via não só aquela sombra estranha, mas as centenas de criaturas que desciam, circundando uma área a sua volta. Viu que seria inútil tentar derrotá-las. Em uma meia volta a garota correu para se salvar. O inimigo era desconhecido, até mesmo porque Rina jamais tinha visto um raio na vida, apenas alguns estrondos longínquos, que o Clã do Navio em Ruínas dizia ser uma alma perdida no gelo. Os pequenos insetos voadores seguidos por outras criaturas voavam em uma caçada descontrolada até a garota.

Enquanto corria, Rina teve a oportunidade de atirar uma explosão de luz concentrada num daqueles insetos. Vira que foi inútil, a criatura contrariando expectativas de alguma maneira drenou a luz. A garota percebeu que uma porção da criatura brilhou no momento em que havia sugado a Luz Mágica da pedra dela. Com esse brilho Rina constatou que essa porção do corpo do inseto havia na ponta, um ferrão com talvez meio trecho de comprimento. No topo da criatura, havia dois olhos sem cor, um cinza fraco penetrante. As asas eram transparentes com porções em vários tons de cinza. Na frente do inseto, havia duas patas com espécies de "pinças". Apesar de ausência de coloração, Rina percebeu que não se tratava de uma sombra, mas também que nunca tinha visto aquela criatura.

"Isso é preocupante" pensou a garota, mas não só pensando na situação em que se encontrava: a alguns bons 100 trechos do navio em ruínas - que pode constatar estar alagado por uma boa quantidade de água - mas também porque os insetos pareciam agora estar atraídos pela garota. Quando raios eram atirados em sua direção, os insetos sem mudar o foco de sua atenção esquivavam-se para o lado. Finalmente Rina foi acertada. Sentiu uma explosão em sua perna, mesmo que coberta por uma calça de couro de Selski.

Desesperada, as criaturas cada vez mais próximas, a garota-do-gelo deu por vencida por um pequeno momento. Não, ela não permitiria. Erguendo-se, sacou sua espada, e desceu a lâmina nas criaturas mais próximas. Com um mau equilíbrio e centenas de pequenos insetos assassinos a sua espreita algo inesperado ocorreu. Um musgabraço de sombra envolveu seu corpo extramente flexível no inimigo. Rina sentiu a criatura começar a contorcê-la, talvez fosse seu destino, morrer ali. Afinal ela iria fazer isso no gelo. Dada por vencida Rina deixou sua arma cair, esperaria a criatura matá-la ali, naquele momento. Focalizando a vista nos insetos, flagrou aquela "coisa" mergulhando em direção a sua arma. O que viu fez a garota arregalar os olhos... Frenc havia dito a ela, que Pedras-do-Sol são extramente resistentes, até que mortas. Vendo o inseto despedaçar a pedra e transformá-la em pó assustou Rina. Queria ter desejado livrar-se do musgo e informado seu povo sobre aquilo, mas era impossível. Pelo menos sozinha. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, algumas Donzelas Guerreiras a encontraram, e com uma Garrafa de Sombra salvou-a. Pelo menos por enquanto, pois os insetos ainda estavam à espreita delas, e a procura de mais Pedras-do-sol para saciar.

------

Sean, Lena, Maquiavel e Sartek finalmente chegaram ao salão principal do Castelo. O que viram os deixaram pasmos. Dois grupos de guardas, alguns Escolhidos ensangüentados no chão, imóveis e várias sombras investindo contra os Escolhidos que ainda tentavam lutar.

"Os portões do Castelo devem ficar sempre abertos. Não..." começou o Vizir das Trevas, mas a voz de Sean sobrepôs-se a dele:

"Abaixe-se" gritou o garoto esperando que o homem o fizesse.

Quando Sartek entendeu o que Sean queria dizer era tarde demais, dois humanóides investiram contra ele, fazendo-o cair no chão. O vizir sacou sua Pedra-do-Sol e com explosões de luz concentrada eliminou as sombras. Porém não havia só duas daquelas criaturas no local. Eram centenas delas.

Sean invocou Flechas da Perseguição, e atirou-as em algumas sombras mais próximas. Maquiavel recolheu-se num canto seguro e observou o desenrolar dos fatos. Lena atacava com simples Raios da Destruição, os estrondos das Magias a desconcentrava.

Por mais peritos que fossem Sean e Sartek, e a ajuda significativa de Lena, as criaturas penetravam o Castelo aos montes, eles sabiam que não durariam muito tempo se ficassem ali, retardando as sombras.

"Precisamos nos concentrar no véu. Se ele não for reconstituído, mais dessas criaturas penetrarão o Mundo Escuro" disse Lena, preocupada.

"Já disse, não trata-se de ação humana. Logo o véu voltara e..." Sartek calou-se, percebendo que aos poucos o salão se escurecia cada vez mais.

"O que é isso, quem está apagando as Pedras-do-Sol?" gritou Maquiavel. O garoto foi surpreendido por dois olhos de tom levemente acinzentado e duas pinças que faziam estalos irritantes. O mais aterrorizante na criatura era um ferrão, de mais ou menos meio trecho de tamanho, indo à direção ao garoto, na esperança de que o garoto tivesse algumas Pedras-do-sol.

Sean virou-se em direção a Maquiavel e iluminou o salão, que misteriosamente ficava mais escuro de alguma maneira. Ele viu Maquiavel correr desesperadamente tentando libertar-se da criatura. Criou uma barreira simples, de luz laranja e amarela para atrair a atenção do inseto. E conseguiu o que queria. A criatura viu faminta aquela fonte de luz em seu dedo e alçou vôo em direção a pedra. Sean atacou com fechas da perseguição, mas foi surpreendido pelo fato de que a criatura absorvia a luz.

Agora ele tentava raios vermelhos, explosões de luz entre outros ataques, mas todos falhavam perante o inseto. Finalmente a criatura investiu, suas pinças arrancaram a Pedra-do-Sol do anel de Sean. O inseto ingeriu totalmente a pedra, e um clarão de luz vindo de seu corpo ofuscou a visão do garoto.

"Eles se alimentam de Pedras-do-sol?" foi a primeira pergunta que viera na mente do garoto.

Um guarda viu que Sean estava cego e investiu contra o inseto que o ameaçava. Num golpe de espada, a criatura partiu-se ao meio, mas o seu ferrão acabou penetrando o braço do homem. O efeito foi imediato: o homem urrou cambaleando para trás. Finalmente depois de alguns segundos estava imobilizado no chão. Morto.

Lena era atacada por uma Vêsbora, mas eliminou-a, com uma explosão de luz concentrada. Iluminou o salão, meio escuro e viu que a situação estava começando a ser controlada. Havia poucas sombras, mas alguns insetos alçavam vôo até o teto do salão, ingerindo mais e mais Pedras.

"Eles não são afetados por Magia da Luz, nem tente atacá-los" gritou Sean, voltando a atenção para Lena ao invés do guarda recém morto "E tome cuidado com seu ferrão, me parece que é letal".

"O que faremos?" perguntou Lena.

A garota não precisou de resposta, o clarão que ela havia criado tinha atraído a atenção dos insetos, mas os poucos que restavam foram destruídos a tempo por Escolhidos armados que adentravam o salão.

------

Rina agora era levada em direção ao Navio em Ruínas junto com duas Donzelas Guerreiras. Outras teriam ficado para cuidar das sombras, embora com armas já que não havia tantas Garrafas quanto Sombras no momento. "É o fim delas... de todos nós" pensava Rina friamente enquanto seguia para o oscilante Navio.

"Não pense assim Rina! Nós iremos sobreviver, Danir nos guiará" respondeu a mente de uma matriarca, e Rina logo se desconectou da mente coletiva ao invés de responder. Não a queria no momento e sequer lembrava de tê-la feito.

As Donzelas Guerreiras que ficavam para trás lutavam bravamente, tentando vencer os insetos, entretanto aos poucos iam caindo, os corpos frios e sem vida devido as ferroadas assassinas do inimigo. Porém elas não temiam a morte, e não desistiam de nenhuma batalha. Além do mais sabiam que aquelas sombras precisavam ser retardadas até que os clãs mais próximos pudessem montar uma barreira protetora ao redor do Navio em Ruínas.

O corpo de Rina era levado por uma Donzela, e a garota tentava várias vezes iniciar uma frase.

"Não fale, poupe suas energias" falou a mulher com uma voz firme e potente.

E Rina aceitou a idéia. E bastou a menina se aquietar nos braços da Donzela Guerreira que sua mente se apagou e adentrou um mundo negro, onde nada acontecia.

**Prévia:**

Jogo de luz e trevas. A disputa pelo poder envolve cada vez mais inocentes, e a ganância cega os povos para o verdadeiro perigo. O conhecimento eterno está a um passo de quem não o merece, enquanto a determinação de uma guerreira a leva perto de possuir algo que não está preparada pra ter... Tudo está acontecendo muito rápido e falta pouco para que o Mundo Escuro finalmente desabe. Capítulo 10: Ruptura


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Ruptura**

O Caos se estendia por todo o Mundo das Trevas. O véu não dava sinal, não era positivo, ainda assim também não eram sinais negativos, porém isso de longe representava reconforto para os povos. No clima hostil e desfavorável do gelo, a situação era horripilante. O sol que invadia pequenas porções do solo causava desconforto em todos os sentidos aos guerreiros. Nas pesadas roupas adaptadas para o frio cortante da noite sem fim do Mundo Escuro, aquelas pessoas sofriam, sentiam tonturas. Como se não bastasse a pressão era imensa. Eles sabiam que a resolução do que aconteceria com suas vidas dependia dos Escolhidos, pois no Castelo que está a provável causa daquilo tudo. E frustrava a eles esse fato. Era como se na atual situação estivessem jogados sem rumo na total dependência dos outros. Tudo que restavam a eles era lutar e esperar seu destino.

Rina mantinha um diálogo não amigável com as Matriarcas ao seu redor. Quanto mais conhecimento recebia, sobre o Esquecimento, e outros segredos mais raiva sentia para com todas aquelas mulheres.

"Vocês aplicaram um encantamento que fez as criaturas perderem todas as lembranças, de ambos os mundos sobre qualquer encantamento, poder, história ou magia que prejudicasse a separação dos mundos de Aenir e esse mundo?" gritou Rina irritada.

"Nossas ancestrais... Fora o melhor. Com isso ambos os mundos pararam de se destruir, o caos foi praticamente erradicado e, além disso, esse encantamento apenas afetou as sombras, os humanos do Mundo Escuro apenas esqueceram com o tempo, as informações anteriores ao véu" a Matriarca Mãe respondia com calma, já esperava esse comportamento de Rina, porém percebeu que esta se irritou ao ver o corte da garota.

"E vocês com sua mente coletiva e a vantagem de serem os herdeiros dos criadores desse encanto se mantiveram cientes de tudo. Ou pior, ocultaram essa informação do mundo... Mesmo com tudo isso o véu está se rompendo, e por causa disso as criaturas de Aenir estão atacando! Este encantamento de nada adiantou!" gritou Rina.

"Não seja irracional Rina. Não lhe é óbvio? Claro não podemos afirmar com certeza que isto que lhe diremos seja verdade. Porém é muito provável que alguém de Aenir tenha se livrado dos efeitos do Esquecimento. E este mesmo ser, com uma razoável certeza sabia que o véu se romperia, ou mesmo ele o fez. E ainda: não é o véu que impede as criaturas de Aenir penetrarem esse mundo... Mas um lacre, uma espécie de portal mágico dos mundos. E temos um traidor entre nós Rina... Asteyr lacrou esse portal, com uma magia que até mesmo nós desconhecemos. E apenas um herdeiro de sangue dessa guerreira poderia desfazer o lacre" a Matriarca surpreendentemente derramou uma lágrima. Deveria estar fria, controlada, mas a dor de ter um traidor de tamanha desonra, e ainda herdeiro de uma das maiores lendas de seu povo foi maior.

"Você está louca... O Esquecimento foi feito a milhares de anos. Como essas informações não se perderam com o tempo? Como alguém teria coragem de condenar todo esse mundo? Asteyr era perfeita, não poderia ter um herdeiro tão indigno" Rina a principio não acreditava, mas a história fazia muito sentido, era terrível, mas só poderia ser verdade.

------

"Preciso ir lá fora. Quero identificar os trechos que cederam e se o buraco está aumentando" gritou Sean, após mutilar um humanóide próximo.

"Isso pode ser perigoso, além de que a abertura do portão pode enfim, piorar a situação de novo" dizia Lena, ainda se recuperando do choque dos insetos letais. "Não queremos mais sombras invadindo o Castelo".

"Não me importa, abra rapidamente os portões... E não me sigam" disse Sean.

O guarda que manuseava a alavanca que abre o portão agiu, sem questionar, antes que outros Escolhidos pudessem intervir. Com um disparo de luz levemente prateado, as roldanas do portão se ativaram novamente, fazendo-o abrir.

Sean moveu-se rapidamente até o Mundo Escuro, sem se importar com qualquer repressão. Finalmente saiu do Castelo. O que viu o surpreendeu. Eram várias sombras movendo-se agitadamente pelos céus, o véu o fez cerrar os olhos, aquele clarão repentino. Algo o reconfortou, Sean pensou ter visto raios multicoloridos no véu, as sombras próximas começaram a guinchar, os insetos zumbirem e lagartos e feras rugirem. Todas as sombras estavam atordoadas com algo, até que finalmente o caos do Mundo Escuro pareceu se estabilizar. O véu havia se estabilizado. Num clarão repentino seguido de uma escuridão profunda o problema se resolveu. Ou não. A mudança no véu causou pequena tontura em Sean, o garoto imediatamente expandiu uma luz branca de seu anel e quando abriu os olhos viu várias sombras voando ferozmente em sua direção, onde sabiam estar a única fonte de luz que as manteria vivas. Sean reconheceu dois insetos, um sendo uma vêsbora na qual já conhecia e outro como sendo aquelas criaturas que se alimentavam de luz, que era a única criatura que aparentemente não era uma sombra independente de Aenir. A vêsbora que havia se aproximado mais rápido investiu com seu ácido de sombra, exatamente na linha do ombro e rosto de Sean. O garoto fechou os olhos involuntariamente, e pousou as mãos nos lugares que começavam a queimar, fazendo-as queimar também. Lembrou-se da luz e concentrou-se nela. Virou e entrou cambaleante no Castelo, que ainda estava com os portões levemente abertos.

"Feche!" gritou Sean com todas suas forças "Feche a entrada" repetiu, tropeçando e caindo no chão, onde foi recebido por seus amigos.

"Aqueles insetos... Eles não irão morrer com a estabilização do véu. Nem com Magia da Luz. Corram!" disse Sean, tentando conjurar um feitiço curativo, porém em vão.

"Não faça nada, eu conjuro esse feitiço para você" disse o pai de Lena "E você, tem perícia com espada não tem? Se não tiver medo do perigo, pode defender o Castelo dessas criaturas?" continuou o homem, dirigindo-se a um guarda. Não num pedido, mas em uma ordem oculta.

"O véu voltou a normal? Isso é ótimo, estamos salvos!" gritou Maquiavel.

"Eu disse que não havia com que se preocupar, o véu se reconstituiu, o Castelo está salvo, tudo voltou ao normal" disse Sartek frio, ajeitando sua veste branca com pedras brilhando num tom anil.

"Eu não estou muito certa disso. Com o véu novamente funcionando não teremos mais ataques de sombras, porém essa falha pode voltar a acontecer. Sugiro alerta máximo, além de um contato com os Guardiões das Grandes Pedras, em uma ordem de vigilância das mesmas" disse Lena, refletindo na situação.

"Tomaremos essas providencias imediatamente" disse o pai de Lena a ela, ao terminar o feitiço de cura.

"Se isso a fizer perder essa preocupação ridícula" disse Sartek num comentário seco. Finalmente o homem saiu do salão e dirigiu-se a uma escadaria que era conhecida por um atalho para a Ordem Azul.

**Prévia**

O Mundo Escuro não é um local muito úmido. Contudo, enquanto o véu permaneceu instável e gelo se transformava em água, os Clãs descobriram o quão mortal poderia ser a umidade contida nas águas gélidas que pareciam invadir seu território. Capítulo 11: O navio e sua ruína.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: O Navio e sua ruína**

"Impossível...!" sussurrou uma donzela guerreira no convés do Navio em Ruínas. Os espíritos sombras já haviam sido derrotados, e o véu estava inteiro novamente, porém um novo problema surgia para os Homens-do-gelo.

O grande navio em ruínas começava a ser invadido por ondas esverdeadas de água. Outros navios de clãs ao redor viam o mesmo ocorrer, conforme o gelo fino rachava revelando um mar capaz de engolir tudo ao redor.

Frenc e uma Donzela Guerreira-mãe se encontravam no convés, e logo a mulher perguntou: "Conhece uma forma de impedir isso?"

"Não há conhecimento de nada capaz de congelar o gelo, porém posso tentar outras formas. Melhor: Eu vou conseguir por outras formas" falou Frenc, pronto para mostrar o quão útil podia ser

"O que foi isso?" perguntou Rina interrompendo uma discussão, ao sentir o navio chacoalhar

"Eu já imaginava isso...Vamos matriarcas, temos de sair daqui. O navio será engolido pelas forças abaixo do gelo, precisamos sobreviver" falou a Matriarca-mãe das mães.

"E abandonar essa construção milenar?" questionou outra Matriarca, sua voz vacilante.

"Sim...porém não se engane. A memória desse navio estará sempre na mente das matriarcas" concluiu, e todas concordaram lentamente.

Seguiu-se um estrondo e um solavanco. As matriarcas começaram a se mover de forma ritmica, as mais velhas na frente. Todas estavam preocupadas, mas haviam aprendido a não demonstrar isso. Nem para elas mesmas. Antes que elas saissem do salão uma Donzela Guerreira surgiu, e após uma saudação muito rapida, começou a falar: "Frenc está tentando salvar o navio, mas creio que isso não será possível. As outras Donzelas estão tentando retirar parte do arsenal, para aliviar o peso. Não podemos leva-las para fora, pois ainda existem algumas sombras. Acreditamos que a poupa do navio seja mais seg...

"Sem perda de tempo" cortou a Matriarca mãe impassível

"Frenc nunca conseguirá sozinho. Preciso alcança-lo, mesmo correndo o risco das matriarcas me pegarem. Vou esperar a melhor hora" pensou Rina, se preparando para encontrar e ajudar Frenc.

Um estrondo ensurdecedor do navio quebrando os restos do gelo foi o suficiente para Rina fugir da fila de matriarcas. Ela passou rapidamente pela porta que levava ao convés e viu um homem disparando cores diversas de luz para contornar o navio. Ela também via as enormes velas decorativas do navio se balançando ao vento. Pela primeira vez desde a guerra de Danir, o navio em ruínas estava se movendo. E infelizmente esse movimento era para o fundo do oceano gelado.

"Tomara que Frenc agüente o tranco" pensou Rina.

O navio movimentava-se irregularmente. Em parte afundando devido à antiga abertura na sua lateral. Em parte velejando com a ajuda de Frenc até um monte firme de gelo, onde 'atracaria'. Rina estava tentando chegar a uma parte escondida do navio quando um enorme solavanco a derrubou, machucando seu ombro. Em outra parte do navio as Matriarcas se seguravam, ao sentir a inclinação do navio

"Não se preocupem. Frenc ainda tem o sangue e a força do gelo, apesar de buscar suas habilidades na cultura do Castelo. Ele conseguirá..." falou a Matriarca-mãe tentando acalmar as outras, embora ela já estivesse começando a ficar insegura.

Um novo solavanco podia garantir que o navio estava no fim, porém uma enorme rede de luz laranja o levantou novamente.

Frenc fazia força, era um esforço mental imenso para agüentar firme a rede que criara. "Se pelo menos eu soubesse usar luz mais alta, e tivesse mais pedras" pensou um momento, se destraindo.

Essa distração custou caro, pois a água atingiu a enorme abertura lateral do navio, e mesmo já estando quase em gelo firme, a água começou a consumi-lo por dentro.

Rina levantou-se e mesmo com dores e raiva começou a ajudar. Nada mais importava, pois ela ainda era do gelo, e não poderia deixar a mais antiga das construções de seu povo sumir. Com luzes amarela e verde começou a empurrar a água de volta, permitindo a Frenc de onde estava reerguer o navio com a rede. Juntos, Rina e Frenc estavam conseguindo salvar o navio.

"Onde está Rina?" perguntou Milen, finalmente dando pela falta da Matriarca Jovem.

"Ela não está com você?" disse outra Matriarca.

"Vou atrás dela" decidiu-se a mulher, soltando-se de uma tora e andando tortamente até a entrada do navio

Rina não tinha força mental suficiente para atender aos chamados de outras matriarcas. Sua mente foi tomada pelo feitiço que conjurava, e agora o Navio parecia estar chegando à base de gelo. Após algum tempo Milen a encontrou e perguntou: "O que está fazendo?!".

Rina se assustou e por um momento sua parte do feitiço se desfez, a água novamente pronta para entrar. Ignorando Milen, Rina voltou ao feitiço o mais rápido que pode. E em meio a novos estrondos o navio parecia finalmente atracar. Momentos de grande alivio se seguiram à parada do navio em ruínas, que agora estava interiormente totalmente desorganizado.

Rina não resistiu ao esforço e desmaiou, sendo amparada por Milen que estava em choque. Havia visto a matriarca usar magia da luz, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram vendo no cabo da espada de Metal Mândrus uma pedra do sol. No mesmo momento Milen lembrou-se dos estranhos encontros de Rina e Frenc, e em instantes entendeu. Rina praticava magia da luz. E se fazia isso, então provavelmente também treinava a arte da espada as escondidas.

"Rina!" choramingou Milen confusa. Uma mistura de raiva, alívio e medo. Milen olhava para a face da garota, que desde cedo havia sido sua aprendiz. Milen se perguntava onde havia errado no ensinamento de Rina, e começava a pensar que a garota nunca desejou ser uma matriarca. No fundo, sabia que estava certa.

**Prévia:**

A biblioteca dos Escolhidos não era um local muito conhecido. Os Cristais do Conhecimento sempre pareciam imundos e cobertos de poeira. Enquanto Sean encarava os problemas acarretados nesse tempo pós-guerra, e Lena buscava informações sobre a causa disso tudo, ambos chegaram à mesma incógnita. O que não imaginavam é que encontra-la seria um problema ainda maior. Capítulo 12: Descoberta.


End file.
